Clan:Dragon hearts
WELCOME TO DRAGON HART. Dragon Hart welcomes all stats levels and F2P OR P2P. About the clan. We are a friendly clan thats does everything and anything runescape has to offer. We will not back down from a fight or turn someone down in need if we can help. Our goal is to constantly grow in terms of strength, growth in numbers, more organization, and increased participation in all other clan-vs-clan activities.. Thank you for taking the time and viewing our page. Hope to see you on. ''-The Dragon Hart Motto A knight is sworn to valor. His heart knows only virtue. His blade defends the helpless. His might upholds the weak. His word speaks only truth. His wrath undoes the wicked. '''''GOT RANK? #'DON'T JUST WEAR THE CAPE. SHOW RUNESCAPE AND ALL OTHER CLANS DRAGON HART IS HERE TO STAY.' #'RECRUIT BRING IN NEW MEMBERS. ' #'JOIN IN ON CLAN ACITIVITES. ' #'SHOW THAT YOU WANT TO BE A LEADER. ' #'GIVE NEW IDEAS ON WHAT CAN HELP THE CLAN. ' #'CHECK THE FORUM REGULARY SO THAT YOU WON'T MISS OUT ON UPCOMING EVENTS AND CLAN NEWS..' #'BECOME AN ACTIVE MEMBER.`' #'HELP OTHER CLAN MEMBERS THAT ARE IN NEED OF HELP.' #'HELP OUT IN CLAN ACTIVITES, QUESTS, ETC.' #'Help in the clan citadel weekly. Weekly participation will be noticed and will help you to gain ranks however it will also help you to lose ranks should you not participate. Members are being watched for contributions and participation. Everyone must participate in the citadel if they are able to do so.' ''DRAGON HART RULES. #NO USING GODS NAME IN VAIN.'' #'KEEP clan chat clean and family frendly. ' #'DO not beg for a higher rank within the clan.' #'DO not beg for money or armor or weapons.' #'NO scamming other clanmates or spamming clan chat. ' #'Clan members fight for each other. NOT one another.' #'Follow the game rules. No botting micros or any kind of cheating.' #'Treat your higher ranked clan members with respect as they will treat you with respect.' #'Your first duty is to yourself. second to the Clan. ' #'While leaving the clan peacefully is allowed. You will drop rank and if you do decide to come back. You will not get your rank back. Betraying the clan or turning against it is not accepted and will be dealt with.' #'All clan members must take time to recruit'. #'Inactive Members over 2 months will be kicked. ' #'MOST IMPORTANTLY! THERE WILL BE NO DISCUSSION OF RANKS IN CLAN CHAT! If you have a question, comment or concern about your rank or would like to discuss your rank, message one of the council in private or on the message board.' 'MEET THE CLAN.' http://services.runescape.com/m=clan-home/clan/Dragon%20Hart 'DRAGON HART WEB SITE' www.dragonharts.webs.com 'DRAGON HART FORUMS' http://www.dragonhart.forumotion.com/ 'RANK AND ROLE' ' Each member of the council has a responsibilty of running the clan just as the owner and deputy owner would when they are not online. You are the voice of Dragon Hart. You will need to set up recruting parties, clan wars, and training parties for low skill members. Treat all members as if they were your brother or sister. Give rank where rank is due. Rank follows as is on the table below from top to bottom. No matter the persons STATS and LEVEL. If he/she over ranks you respect him/her as your leader. They have earned that rank and respect. Players will be kicked if you do not follow the Dragon Hart Rules...' The first week in the clan you will be a recruit. After the 7 day mandatory Runescape probation or "grace" period as we like to call it, your rank will then be moved to corporal. To gain ranks see GOT RANK???? 'HOW TO JOIN.' Go to the clan home link in meet the clan and find any member that is online.. Pm him or her and tell them thay you want to join he or she will drop whatever they are doing to help you. ALSO if you can not find anyone on you can place your name here and ill add you as a friend and when you log on I will come to you and recruit you. '{C '''Thanks '{C ''' Tobann Please place characters name here. ' 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 'ABUSING RANK ''' 'IF YOU FEEL THAT Y0U HAVE BEEN MISTREATED OR ABUSED BY ANY CLAN MEMBER OR ONE OF THE MEMBERS OF THE COUNCIL PLEASE SEND ME AN EMAIL AT dragonhartt@yahoo.com WITH FULL STORY AND SCREEN SHOTS OF MESSAGES YOU MAY HAVE RECEIVIED IF POSSIBLE. NO ONE WILL ABUSE THEIR POWER. IT WAS GIVEN IN A VERY HIGH RESPECT AND TRUSTWORTHY MANNER AND MUST BE USED IN THE SAME MANNER GIVEN. ''' 'CLAN PHOTOS ' More photos at http://dragonhart.webs.com/photos.htm ' Dragon hart first camp out.PNG|Dragon Hart camp out HGK.jpg|Dragon Hart clan meeting. dragon hart..JPG|Dragon Hart 132.png|Tobann and Rynizzle FIGHTING steel dragons recurting.png|Dragon Hart Recurting party Qwe.jpg|clan meeting Qweqweqweqweqweqweq.jpg|Dragon hart clan 23.jpg|Dragon Hart Fighting ther way out. undefined|undefined|link=undefined undefined|undefined|link=undefined ' IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE ALLIES WITH DRAGON HART PLEASE POST YOUR CLANS NAME HERE THANK YOU. #Royal Troopers #B00nd0ck_Saints #The Hood #The Noble Fox #Union:Universal Triumvirate # Category:Dragon hart Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Clans Category:RECRUITING Category:dragon Category:Dra